Eternal Rivals 2 Swap for a Week
by Skye Izumi
Summary: Nepgear, Ram and Rom have come across a life changing dilemma. They naught Blanc and Neptune doing something unthinkable. Now they must find away to bring themselves in front of their traitorous sisters. All to the amusement of Uni.


**Note:** Eternal Rivals is about the Lowee and Planeptune cast of characters of Hyperdimension Neptunia. Any character outside of that cast are side/support characters.

So in case you don't know the main cast I'll tell you. **Note:** Eternal Rivals 2 was done and 3 was underway, before the english release of Victory, so any new victory cast may not come in, until Eternal Rivals 4.**  
**

**Main Cast: Lowee:** Blanc, Ram, Rom, Gust and Mina Nishizawa. **Planeptune:** Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia, Histoire, Peashy, IF, Compa and Falcom.

All other characters are 100% side/support characters, yeah the names above may also be side/supports at some point, but all the other characters will always be side/support characters.

* * *

**Hyperdimension Neptunia**

**Eternal Rivals 2: Swap for a Week.**

Welcome to Gamindustri again, and another Blanc and Neptune story, last time Blanc and Neptune were in an almighty fight over their favourite mascot characters. Oh, and don't worry about Luigi and Pikachu they are fine, they're in an hospital somewhere.

Anyway before we go off on a tangent, Nepgear, Ram, Rom and Uni are all having a CPU Candidates sleep over, they are all in Nepgear's room on Planeptune, they're all sat on the floor.

Nepgear, Ram and Rom are quiet, they look a bit traumatized. "Wow, you three look like you've seen a ghost or something?" Uni staring at them with a puzzled rxpression.

"No, I've seen no ghost.' Nepgear said. 'I just recently discovered Neptune doing something,' Nepgear shakes slightly. "Something more horrifying than any ghost." Nepgear said with a ditsy smile.

"Wha…?' Ram said in surprise. 'Neptune was doing something weird too. We also caught Blanc doing something scary." Ram looking directly at Nepgear.

"It was so frightening,' Rom said shyly. 'It was so frightening, it kept me awake for two whole nights." Rom shakes slightly.

Uni closes her eyes. {I bet it's nothing really' Uni though to herself. 'I think I know what's up, Noire told me about Blanc and Neptune's arguing.' Uni smiles slightly. 'So I think I'll play along with them.} So Uni begins her acting. "So what did you three discover?' Uni asked with a concerned look. 'Just how bad was your discoveries?" Uni looked at the three with curiosity.

"I'll begin first.' Nepgear said quietly. 'It was four nights ago." Nepgear looks down closing her eyes.

**Flashback: Planeptune: Neptune's house: Nepgear Narration.**

"I was in my room, when I heard Neptune making strange noises from within her own room. "What's that noise?' I asked myself 'It sounds like it's coming from Neptune's room." So I pressed my right ear against my bedroom to listen into Neptune's room."

"Ahh! You almost killed me, eat fire plant!" "I heard Neptune shout, I could tell she was playing a game. Curiosity got the better of me, I wanted to see what she was playing."

"I left my room, I walked along the lobby down to Neptune's room. When I reached her room door, I knocked on. "Neptune can I come in?" I asked Neptune."

"Since when did you need to ask to come in?' Neptune replied. 'My door is always open to you." Neptune told me from within her room."

"After Neptune said that, I opened the door, that's when I discovered it. "Wh-wh-what?… Ne-Ne-Neptune?…" The shock hit me hard."

"Neptune looked at me. "What are you doing?' Neptune asked unconcerned. 'Would you like to play with me?" Neptune asked, with her usual big grin."

"The shock was overwhelming. "But, you're playing Ni-Ni-Nintendo games." Neptune was playing, Pokemon, Kirby, Legend of Zelda and worst of all, Super Mario. From that, I just ran out of the room before Neptune could say anything more."

**End Flashback and Nepgear Narration.**

"I feel so betrayed!..' Nepgear said frustrated. 'And it's all Blanc's fault, she brainwashed Neptune!" Nepgear pointing at Ram and Rom.

{I thought this was it, and I was right.' Uni thought. 'but still, this is quite entertaining, I think I'll just keep playing along.} Uni smiles again.

"You most be crapping yourself!' Ram shouted back at Nepgear. 'It's Neptune brainwashing our Blanc, I always knew Neptune was pure evil!" Ram points back at Nepgear.

"Before this argument can turn into a replica of a Blanc and Neptune argument, let's hear Ram and Rom's discovery.' Uni suggested calmly. 'So Nepgear, let them tell their story." Uni still smiles.

"Fine.' Nepgear pouts. 'I'll hear what those manipulators have to say." Nepgear crossed her arms, unpleased.

{Wow,' Uni though with a surprised look. 'I think this is the first time that I've seen Nepgear, act like a total bitch. Though I kind of like this side to her, hehehe.} Uni began blushing slightly.

**Flashback: Lowee: Blanc's House: Ram Narration**

"I Ram, will explain this. Rom and I were playing in our room, playing with My Little Pony toys, as we then heard a monstrous shout. "Come on, go faster! How is that egg on twigs moving faster than you?!" The shout came from the living room downstairs."

"The shout was loud. "What was that noise?" I asked. "It's coming from downstairs." The shout got mine and Rom's attention."

"It was scaring Rom. "It sounds like a monster, a very scary monster." Rom began trembling."

"Don't worry Rom, I bet you it's Blanc, turning into a monster again.' I said trying to comfort Rom. 'Let's go and check it out, I'll let you hold my hand." Smiled at Rom confidently. Rom grabbed my left hand with her right hand, we left our room. We went to the top of the stairs and went down them, Rom and I got to the bottom of the stairs, we walked along the lobby. "I bet you it's Blanc, there's no monster scarier than her." Of course Rom and I both know that."

"We then reached the living room door, which was closed. "Come on, almost there!" We heard the shout again, it was much clearer, it was certainly Blanc."

"Knowing that it was Blanc, Rom relaxed and we both opened the door, that's when we discovered it. "Oh it's you two, did you want to play, why not join me?" Blanc said to us with a slight smile. However the shock hit us just as hard."

"Play, but you're play those SE-SE-SE-SEGA games." Rom said nervously."

"Blanc was playing SEGA Games, Nights, Project Diva, Ecco and worst of all, Sonic the Hedgehog. "So what's your point?" Blanc said to us with no guilt whatsoever. Same as Nepgear we ran back upstairs, saying nothing more."

**End of Flashback and Ram Narration**

"It-it was the sc-scariest thing ever.' Rom said shaking still. 'It kept me awake for two whole nights." Rom put her head down.

"So it's all Neptune's fault! That Blanc is playing SEGA games." Ram said pointing at Nepgear.

"No it's not, it's Blanc's fault! That Neptune's playing

Nintendo Games." Nepgear said back. Nepgear and Ram come face to face eye level, their gazes began creating sparks between them.

"I think I might know why.' Uni said. 'Well, if you want to hear it that is." Uni closes her eyes.

"Of course I want to hear it." Nepgear said, as she, Ram and Rom look at Uni. "I would like to hear your opinion, on this absolute nightmare." Nepgear, Ram and Rom look with curiosity.

"Fine, a few days ago.' Uni spoke calmly. 'Noire told me a little about her day out with the other CPUs, Blanc, Neptune and Vert. Blanc and Neptune got into one of their common arguments, to the annoyance of Vert and my sister. The argument was over which games were better, Nintendo's or SEGA's. The argument dragged on, Noire and Vert stepped in.' Uni paused for a moment. 'Noire never told me what they said to them, but this is my guess. Noire and Vert both told Blanc and Neptune to do a swap of games, for a temporary amount of time. Then see whether they like the games or not. Your discoveries, were of Blanc and Neptune doing just that." Uni said, with complete confident. {Actually, Noire told me everything, but they don't know that.} Uni looks at Nepgear, Ram and Rom.

"Wow, Uni you're amazing.' Nepgear said blushing slightly. 'I can't believe we couldn't think of that reason." Nepgear smiles brightly.

"However, we still don't know if it's true.' Ram said not completely convinced yet. "Let's go and ask Blanc and Neptune, they are still down stairs." Ram looking at Nepgear, with the suggestion.

"Well, they do know best.' Uni said nodding twice. 'Better to be safe than sorry." Uni just keeps smiling, knowing she is right.

"Then let's go and get this cleared out." Nepgear said with energy.

Nepgear, Ram, Rom and Uni all stood up off the bedroom floor. They all leave the bedroom and head down stairs, they reach downstairs to find the living room door closed, they open the living room door, they enter the room. Before any of them could say anything, all four are stopped with shock.

"Ne-Neptune, what are you?" Nepgear asked, with her mouth wide open, she couldn't say anything else.

"Bla-Blanc, who are you?" Ram asked, with her mouth open, along with Rom, Uni was shocked too.

Blanc and Neptune are stood next to each other, they have had a costume swap with each other. Neptune is wearing Blanc's hat, along with coat and dress, neither of them are wearing their shoes thought. "Oh hi.' Neptune said cheerfully. 'It seems you just found us out, we were about to make a permanent swap, forever…" Neptune grins.

Blanc is stood at Neptune's right. Blanc is wearing Neptune's D-pad hair clips, hoodie and stockings. "We were about to begin.' Even Blanc is smiling cheerfully. 'Looks like you four were just in time." Blanc closes her eyes.

"What do you mean by permanent swap?" Nepgear, Ram and Rom all asked simultaneously.

"Oh, I though you'd figure it out straight away, oh I guess we'll explain.' Neptune said, as Blanc and Neptune suddenly begin hugging passionately. 'I had so much fun playing those Nintendo Games, I'm swapping with Blanc. I'm going to become Lowee's CPU…" Neptune said with a great big grin.

"I had so much fun playing those SEGA games, I'm swapping with Neptune. I'm going to become Planeptune's CPU…' Blanc said, with the most charming smile she could make. 'This swap will be forever…" Blanc and Neptune continue hugging.

This information was so much for Nepgear, Ram and Rom, they all faint together at the same time. Uni is left stood up, with her mouth gaping open.

Blanc and Neptune look at each other still hugging. "What's wrong with those four?" Blanc asking Neptune.

"I don't know, I though they would be able to take a joke." Neptune replied, looking back at Blanc.

However Blanc and Neptune went back to hugging passionately. "I don't care where I am, I'll play both Nintendo and SEGA games for the rest of my life." Neptune said grinning again.

"And I will play both as well, for the rest of mine." Blanc agreeing and blushing.

Uni's mouth still wide open unable to say anything.

**End of Mini Story.**

**Author Comments/Opinions/Trivia**

**Eternal Rivals**: These stories, will now be called Eternal Rivals. The main characters of Eternal Rivals are, Blanc, Nepgear, Neptune, Ram and Rom, as they all have affinities with Nintendo or SEGA.

I have a few ideas for Eternal Rivals, which I will cater towards Comedy, Friendship/comfort/hurt and Romance.

These are nothing but One Chapter Mini Stories, so don't expect extra chapters, on any one story.

**Pairings:** At the moment, Blanc and Neptune are my favourite pairing in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. I do like the other altered pairings for Neptune, But with Blanc is my favourite, along with Blanc being my favourite Character in the whole series.

I also have some plans for a Nepgear x Rom pairing, as I do see this as a possible pairing. If I was to compare a Nepgear x Rom, I'd compare it to Naruto x Hinata somewhat. (Not completely), (Nepgear=Naruto x Rom=Hinata) Rom being shy, to scared to admit her feelings, eventually doing so at the cost of her own life, to protect Nepgear. Nepgear being the confident, strong minded but not stupid, not afraid to go to any length, to do what is necessary to protect her dreams and everyone she loves.

**Nepgear and Uni:** From the very start of playing MKII, Nepgear x Uniwas way too obvious, mostly thanks to Neptune and Noire's scenes in the first game. Which lead me to believe Noire liked Neptune, but wouldn't show it openly. So because of the first game, Nepgear x Uni was obvious from the start.


End file.
